Tsuzuki and Muraki: Special Night
by otaku4BL
Summary: My very first Fanfic ever, so sorry if it's not good....okay so I was on a Yami no Matsuei kick, and decided to write this. It's told from the point of view of Tsuzuki, beginning with a diary entry. I hope you enjoy it! It took a LOT outta me....X3 meow!


_**Tsuzuki and Muraki: Special** **Night** _

_By Kayli Beach_

* * *

_April 2, 2010_

_Dear Diary,_

_Yay. A Saturday night. Everyone has plans but me. And now for some reason, I'm thinking about MURAKI!!!! SOMETHING HAS __**GOT**__ TO BE WRONG WITH ME!!!! He's always after me – as if I didn't have enough of that before with the Count…grr. Old men are so creepy and sadistic!!!! Although, being ninety-something years old, I guess I shouldn't talk…still! Why am I such a guy magnet?! _

_Anyway, I'm all alone on a Saturday Night, with nothing to do…_

* * *

Suzuki slowly put his Journal back in his bedside table. He wasn't necessarily tired, but he wasn't motivated enough to do anything with a quick pace. As he sat there silently, Tsuzuki became aware of the scent of roses permeating the room. Recognizing the aroma, he quickly jumped to his feet, but his visitor was faster. The next thing Tsuzuki knew, he was pinned to the bed by none other than Muraki. Warm breath trickled over his face, as if someone had turned a humidifier directly on him.

"Hello Tsuzuki. Why, shouldn't a pretty young such as yourself be out on a Saturday night? Don't you have any plans? If not, perhaps I can help with that…" His voice drifted into silence as he slowly kissed his way from Tsuzuki's jaw, down his throat, to his shoulder. "You wouldn't even have to do anything, really. Unless you wanted to…" His lips moved softly from Tsuzuki's shoulders to his collarbone. There, they stopped, and Muraki's face turned upward with what seemed a coy expression, anticipating Tsuzuki's reaction.

At a loss for words, Tsuzuki compensated by struggling futily to escape his attacker's iron grip. When that failed, He stopped moving and turned his head away – that motion, at least, he was free to do – and sighed tremblingly. "Why don't you just do what you came here to do and get it over with?" His voice was so pitiful, even to himself; he knew he'd only made it harder for Muraki to resist.

"Oh, but what fun is it if you don't participate? After all," he paused, most likely for dramatic effect, "even with your consent, if you don't do anything, it's not that far off from rape, is it?" He smiled down teasingly at his involuntary companion.

"Why would _you_ even care about that?!" Tsuzuki sat straight up, glaring at Muraki full in the face.

Taken off guard, even though he had been being provocative, Muraki quickly composed his expression. He leaned over and, wrapping his arms fully around the waist, kissed Tsuzki's frozen-expression lips. Surprisingly, Tsuzuki found himself unable to fight Muraki off. But not because he was pinned, this time. Internally hitting himself for being stupid and hesitant, He tried to pull away. Instead, he found himself grasping Muraki even tighter, if it was possible to do so when Muraki was already holding so painfully tight. They're bodies crushed together for what seemed like only seconds before Muraki pulled away, hips mouth forming an utterly astonishing smirk. Tusuzuki's breath flew out his lips in a soft "oh" before Muraki pulled him back into the depths of their kiss.

Again, it was Muraki who pulled away. "So, you seem willing enough. Why don't you just let me…?" he began, but the look on Tsuzuki's face must have been too much, because he changed his strategy. "How about this: you get to be in control. We can take this as fast or as slow as you want to. You're, shall we say, the driver?" he waited for Tsuzuki to answer, but it was useless: he was utterly speechless. He hadn't really expected Muraki to still be in pursuit of this, somehow, as he must have been ignoring how heightened Muraki's desire must have become. Had he been paying attention at all the last few minutes? The answer to that was obvious: no. The only thing he had paid attention to was Muraki's surprisingly warm lips on his, slowly pushing them apart, tasting every inch of his impossibly delicious -

Uh oh. Was he…turned on? Crap. Oh, the inevitably had been there, that in the end, this would have to be done. But did it have to be done…now?

Once again the answer was obvious: yes. He would never feel this way again, and Muraki was going to take advantage of that, whether Tsuzuki thought that prudent. And, actually, Tsuzuki found that he - well, he _wanted_ to…

"Um, okay, I think I'm - " That was all Tsuzuki managed to get out before Muraki's lips were pressed against his, silencing him in the way that, since the dawn of time, seemed to be the most effective way to silence a person of an even only slightly willing mind.

Tsuzuki's fingers slowly, but not entirely hesitantly, began to unbutton the front of Muraki's shirt, and Muraki was more than willing to help…

* * *

_**Author's Note: **Sorry, but I don't have a strong enough heart to describe this scene. However, if you have a true fangirl mind, you can imagine for youself what happens next.... X3 *imagining* oh no HEART ATTACK!!!! (Told you so! XP)_

* * *

"Wow, that...was…um…was…that…uh…wow." Tsuzuki blushed as he looked into his partner's deep sliver-moonstone eyes, which stared deeply back.

"Mmm…I think I've had better" he teased, mussing the amethyst-eyed boy's hair affectionately. He had seen the pained look on Tsuzuki's face, so he immediately added, "But I'm probably wrong." He smiled when the boy's expression changed to a strange mix of pleasure, embarrassment and…_what?_ Something else was there in his expression. Muraki's question was quickly answered by the next words to come out of Tsuzuki's mouth.

"Well, I can honestly say that was my best…though I guess I don't have anything to compare it to…" He immediately blushed and looked away.

This was good, because the look on Muraki's face would definitely have made it worse. "So wait, you were a ninety-something year-old virgin? Amazing. How could you never have…?" he hesitated at the most horrible sight – Tsuzuki's eyes were noticeably wetter, moisture spilling over the brims. Muraki pulled him into his chest. "I'm sorry. You're just so easy to tease. It's so hard to resist. But I'll try." He softly kissed Tsuzuki's brown-black hair, and waited.

A soft sigh escaped Tsuzuki's lips for the second time that night – he had sighed many other times, but they had definitely not been _soft_ – and spoke in a whisper that Muraki had to strain to hear. "I love you, you perverted old…" Muraki began to worry over the sudden silence, but he realized that Tsuzuki had merely fallen asleep. He smirked again at the thought that _he_ had caused Tsuzuki's tiredness…

"I love you too, you beautifully tempting boy –"he paused, then smiled and continued, "you handsomely seductive man."


End file.
